Snowfur
by Babbling-Creek
Summary: What if Snowfur didn't die? How would that change the path the warriors are on?
1. Chapter 1

_"Get down," Snowfur hissed. "I smell ShadowClan!" _

_Bluefur ducked beside her. Sure enough, the stench of ShadowClan was fresh on the breeze. It mingled with the scent of the Thunderpath, several tree-lengths away._

_Bluefur wrinkled her nose. More than one cat scent tainted the air. "Should I get a patrol?" she whispered._

_"There are no more than three of them," Snowfur murmured. "We can take them ourselves." She crept forward over the tree root and slithered under a bush. Bluefur slid in beside her. Now she could clearly hear ShadowClan voices muttering a few tail-lengths ahead. _

_"You should never have chased it over the Thunderpath."_

_"But I nearly had it!"_

_"It's gone now."_

_Bluefur peered through the leaves and saw three pelts huddled in a small clearing between the pines._

_"Let's go back." A black tome spoke._

_"No!" a tortoiseshell she-cat insisted. "I can still smell the squirrel. It's close."_

_The black warrior flicked his tail. "ThunderClan has been as jumpy as fleas since RiverClan took Sunningrocks. We should go."_

_"I'm not worried about ThunderClan," meowed a mottled tabby tom. "They'll be busy patrolling the RiverClan border. We'll just get the squirrel and take it back over the Thunderpath. They'll never know we were here."_

_"You heard Sunstar at the last Gathering," the black tom cautioned. "He said he'd shred any cat who crossed the border - kittypet or Clan."_

_The tabby tom sighed. "Okay," he conceded. "Let's go."_

_The tortoiseshell stiffened. "No! I can smell the squirrel."_

_Small paws skittered nearby. The ShadowClan cats pressed themselves to the ground._

_"This way!" The tortoiseshell began to stalk, keeping low._

_Snowfur growled, "If they think they're going to hunt on ThunderClan territory, they've got another thing coming." She leaped out from the bush and skidded in front of the ShadowClan warriors, her back arched and her claws unsheathed. "Stop right there!"_

_The ShadowClan cats flinched away, tails bushing._

_Bluefur pelted after her sister. "Mangy crow-food eaters!" She bared her teeth, a growl rumbling in her throat. _

_The tortoiseshell blinked. "Is that it? Two cats? Not much of a patrol."_

_"Enough to deal with you!" Bluefur spat._

_The black tom straightened, eyes gleaming. "You think so?"_

_The tabby snarled. "If you're all ThunderClan can come up with, I think we'll catch this squirrel and _then _go home."_

_"Oh, no, you don't!" Snowfur launched herself at the tabby, knocking him sideways with a crashing blow from her forepaw._

_The tortoiseshell's eyes widened with shock. Even Bluefur was startled. "Sowfur...," she began._

_"I've been stuck in camp too long to miss the chance for a fight," Snowfur spat. _

_There was no way Bluefur was going to let her sister battle these trespassers alone. Springing forward, she lashed out with unsheathed claws at the black tom, slitting his nose. He pelted, yowling, into the bushes. _

_The tabby tom scrabbled to his paws. "Let's get out of here!" he yowled._

_Snowfur hurtled after the fleeing ShadowClan warriors, screeching like a whole battle patrol. Bluefur was on her tail. They would teach those crow-food munchers a lesson they wouldn't forget!_

_The forest brightened ahead where the trees opened onto the Thunderpath. The ShadowClan cats pelted out into the sunshine, and Snowfur hared after them. Bluefur raced from the trees, blinking against the sudden brightness. _

_The ShadowClan warriors were already halfway across the Thunderpath. _

"That's right mangy flea-pelts! Run!" Snowfur screeched, pacing in front of the Thunderpath. Bluefur skidded to a halt beside her, hissing and watching the retreating pelts of the warriors. The sisters looked at each other, breathless but happy, their earlier fight already drifting away in the thrill of the pursuit.

Bluefur purred, bumping her shoulder against Snowfur. "You were so brave! You must really be dying to get out of the nursery, huh?"

Snowfur shook her pelt out, "come on Bluefur. Let's go report this to Sunstar."


	2. Chapter 2

The two she-cats started to make their way back to the camp, birds chirping above their head. _Now would be a great time to go hunting, release some of this pent-up energy that Snowfur seems to have._ Bluefur looked over at Snowfur, who was steadily walking forward, ears barely flicking to indicate the birds. She still seemed to be a little cold, and Bluefur tried to brush away the fear that Snowfur would say something more about Oakheart.

"Bluefur? Snowfur?" Adderfang's mew sounded through the trees. The two turned to face him and the patrol he was leading, which contained Dappletail, Windflight, and Thrushpelt.

"We ran into a ShadowClan hunting patrol on our territory." Snowfur reported to him, and he looked at his patrol with an uneasy gaze.

"Thrushpelt" - Adderfang's order was brisk - "check ShadowClan has gone and isn't coming back." _What about Thrushpelt? He's been following you around for moons. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Why don't you like him instead of Oakheart? _Snowfur's earlier comments rang in Bluefur's ears.

"I'll go with him," she volunteered, Snowfur casting her a glance that looked both exasperated and curious. Adderfang nodded in approval, and the two headed back the way that Snowfur and her had just come from.

Thrushpelt was quiet on the walk, padding just a little too close to Bluefur for her comfort, but she didn't say anything about it. "I can't believe you and Snowfur thought you could take on a ShadowClan hunting patrol alone." He finally broke the silence, purring in amusement to let her know he was teasing.

Bluefur forced herself to respond light-heartedly, "yea we can be pretty flea-brained at times."

Snowfur walked back towards camp with the border patrol, her and Adderfang planning to tell Sunstar what had happened while she was out with her sister. She didn't let anyone in the patrol see her anger, as she was still simmering over the argument with Bluefur. _How dare she act better than me just because she doesn't have kits! I'm the one who's helping the Clan out by bringing more life into it! And she doesn't even try to give Thistleclaw a chance, she refuses to see him as anything other than an arrogant warrior, but he's so kind. He's probably playing with Whitekit as we're walking back. She isn't better than me! And what's she doing flirting with Oakheart, of all cats. Why can't she just settle for Thrushpelt? Why does she always think she has to be special? _

Snowfur was brought out of her thoughts as she tripped over a root. Giving her chest a couple embarrassed licks as the patrol slowed down for her, she moved forward, determined to shake the thoughts out of her head, whilst also promising to prove to her sister that she's just as special and important. _I will do whatever it takes to show Bluefur I'm more worthy of being a ThunderClan warrior - no, leader - than she is. _

The patrol pushed into the ravine and Snowfur and Adderfang broke away to head towards Highrock to talk to Sunstar.

"Sunstar?" Adderfang called at the mouth of the den, it was rude to walk into the leader's den without his permission to do so.

He responded after a few heartbeats, "come in." The two entered the den, and Snowfur admired how spacious it was. She'd never been inside the leader's den before, and it was much nicer than what the warriors had. Though when she became leader, she'd have to share it with Thistleclaw, because she imagined she'd get quite lonely. She was used to being surrounded by other warriors.

"Adderfang, Snowfur. How'd the border patrol go?" Sunstar addressed his question to Adderfang, seemingly unaware that Snowfur hadn't been on the patrol. Or, in fact, that she was still a queen.

"We ran into Snowfur and Bluefur towards the end." He angled his ears towards Snowfur, indicating that she should pick up the story from there. Sunstar focused his gaze on her.

"We ran into ShadowClan scent on our side of the border. They were hunting a squirrel, so I challenged them. Bluefur and I ended up chasing them to the Thunderpath where they all crossed and went fleeing into their own territory."

"Bluefur and Thrushpelt headed back up towards the border to ensure they were gone for good." Adderfang added. Sunstar nodded contemplatively.

"So you challenged them, Snowfur?" He asked, approval shining in his eyes.

She puffed her chest out, happy to be getting the leader's praise. "I did, Bluefur was more hesitant but I knew we didn't have time to get patrol." Sunstar nodded again, before thanking the two for the report and dismissing them.

"You and Bluefur have always had a place in Sunstar's heart." Adderfang murmured to her when they walked out of the den, and Snowfur felt as though she was glowing. _See Bluefur? I'm just as special as you_.

Snowfur swept her blue gaze across camp, landing on her grey mate playing with Whitekit. He was stumbling around, pretending that Whitekit's faux fighting was actually effective. Snowfur purred with happiness, and padded over to join them.


	3. Chapter 3

Bluefur watched her sister gossip with Robinwing while the two watched Whitekit playing with Tigerkit. Robinwing's kits were by her side, playing amongst themselves. She felt the distance between her and Snowfur sharper than ever, as if her heart had been clawed open by some ShadowClan cat the day the two went out for their walk.

Snowfur was friendly towards her, but not in the same way she had been before. Bluefur internally lectured herself once again for letting her feelings for Oakheart slip out. _They don't mean anything though! I would NEVER betray my Clan for another cat. _

Her gaze drifted over to Tawnyspots, the deputy Sunstar appointed when he'd became leader. He was walking over to Bluefur in a determined way, and she met his amber gaze. "Sunstar wants you to go to the Gathering." He informed her. The evening was chilly and she couldn't stop a huff from escaping her mouth over the thought of how much colder the long trek would be.

"This is a privilege Bluefur. You haven't been engaged in Clan activities for half a moon now, it's time you get your head back in the game and act like a Clan cat for once. I don't know what's been going on, but you need to stop letting it affect your ability to be one of us." Bluefur twitched her ear, but continued to watch Whitekit and Snowfur. "And you could show more interest in Whitekit, instead of just watching him." Tawnyspots sternly added.

Bluefur stared blankly at him. _He doesn't understand! My kin doesn't need me, not when my own sister seems to be doing so well without me being involved. The Clan hardly needs me either. I almost would be better off in RiverClan so I could be with Oakheart. _

A low growl sounded in Tawnyspots' throat. "You used to spend every spare moment with Whitekit. Now you never set a paw in the nursery. He must feel like he's lost a mother."

Bluefur scowled at him. Why was he trying to make her feel bad?

He went on. "I know you and Thistleclaw don't get along and maybe the amount of time he spends with Whitekit is scaring you away. But that isn't fair to make a young kit feel as though he has to choose between his aunt and his father."

Bluefur didn't respond to this jab either, turning her gaze back to Snowfur, where Thistleclaw had made his way over and the two were sharing tongues.

"What makes you so special that you can get away without doing anything for you Clan?" Tawnyspots demanded.

Bluefur had no answer for his question, _nothing makes me special! _With that thought, Goosefeather's prophecy ran through her mind. _At least not yet, but one day I will be! Goosefeather promised. _She hauled herself to her paws. "Nothing makes me special," she growled. "I'll go to the Gathering if it makes you happy."

Tawnyspots turned away and signalled with his tail. Lionheart and Goldenflower, recently made warriors, were already at the camp entrance. They circled impatiently while the older warriors gathered.

Tigerkit bounced over, his dark brown tail sticking straight up. He was starting to lose his fluffy kit fur, and broad, powerful shoulder and long legs were emerging from his stumpy body. "Can I come?" he called. "I'll be an apprentice in a moon." Bluefur crossly thought he could take her place.

"Kits don't go to Gatherings," Tawnyspots reminded him.

Tigerkit rushed over to Lionheart and batted at his shoulder with his front paws. "You will tell me everything when you get back, right?"

"You'll be asleep when I get back," Lionheart purred.

"No, I won't. I'm going to say awake."

Leopardfoot, who was joining the patrol to Fourtrees for the first time since she kitted, shook her head. "You'd better be sound asleep when we get back. Robinwing and Snowfur will want some peace after having you rascals charging around all day."

"We've been outside for _ages_," Tigerkit objected.

"And who's been keeping on eye on you to make sure you don't get into mischief? Robinwing said she had to get you out of the warriors' den three times."

Snowfur chimed in, "I fished him out once too!"

Tigerkit shrugged. "We wanted to see what it was like. Anyway, I'm not tired, so why are they?"

Leopardfoot gave up and turned to Adderfang. "Do you think he'd be less argumentative if his father were still around?" she sighed.

Adderfang's whiskers twitched. "I don't think any cat could influence that young tom. He's going to make a great warrior."

Leopardfoot's eyes glowed. "I know."

Dappletail brushed against Bluefur in greeting as she joined her Classmates. Patchpelt dipped his head to her, and Rosetail stood beside her and mewed hello.

The forest was crisp. For the first time since greenleaf, Bluefur remembered what it was like to shiver with cold as a chill wind rustled the branches. As the cats padded through the forest, Featherwhisker caught up to her. He'd come without Goosefeather this time. No one said it out loud, but there was a feeling in the Clan that the old medicine cat could no longer be trusted to mix with the other Clans. His words and actions had become too unpredictable.

Featherwhisker stared ahead. "She'll come around," he murmured.

Bluefur knew he was talking about Snowfur. She glanced behind her, half expecting her sister to come running after her and walk by her side like they used to. Having Whitekit had changed the dynamic of their bond, and Bluefur hated it. A part of her was upset over how much of her sister's attention Whitekit had stolen away. What use was her sister when she was stuck in the nursery all the time? Her Clan needed her out here, Bluefur needed her.

Featherwhisker let his pelt touch hers. "Whitekit will need your help to learn how to make the right choices, and how to care for his Clan like a true warrior."

"He has Snowfur and Robinwing and Leopardfoot," Bluefur reminded him, "and Swiftbreeze." The tabby warrior had only just kitted. Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit hadn't even opened their eyes yet.

"Snowfur and you are his kin, he needs you as much as he needs his mother." Featherwhisker added.

"So is Thistleclaw."

"Thistleclaw will teach him how to be a fierce warrior," Featherwhisker murmured. "But who will teach him that softness and strength can exist together? And that loyalty to the Clan comes from the heart, not through teeth and claws? Snowfur is too in love to contradict what Thistleclaw teaches their kit, and he's a harsh teacher." The medicine cat apprentice went on ahead, his paws silent on the forest floor, leaving Bluefur to walk alone with her thoughts.

Trailing after her Classmates as they padded through the silver forest, Bluefur glanced at the stars. She tried to imagine Moonflower looking down from above, urging her kits to make up. But the stars looked like tiny fragments of ice sparkling in distant blackness. Pretty to look at, but useless. Utterly, utterly useless.

The moon shone over Fourtrees like a cold white eye. ShadowClan and RiverClan already mingled in the clearing. WindClan hared down from the moorland as ThunderClan arrived. Excited voices shared news, and purrs warmed the chilly night air. Bluefur watched her Classmates melt into the crowd, feeling far, far away.

"Got your paws wet recently?"

A deep, familiar mew made her turn.

_Oakheart!_

Instantly she remembered the conversation between Snowfur which seemed to drive such a huge rift between them. _He'll cause nothing but trouble! _

"Don't you have any friends in your own Clan?" she snapped.

Oakheart stepped back, surprised. "I was just trying to say hello," he meowed. "I'm sorry."

"You're a RiverClan cat, we shouldn't even be speaking!" she spat.

Before he could argue that this was a Gathering, the whole point to mingle with the other Clans, she stormed away.

"Isn't it great?"

Bluefur had nearly crashed into Goldenflower.

The young ginger warrior was staring at the assembled cats with wide, glowing eyes. "I've never seen so many cats at a Gathering before!" she went on. Then she caught Bluefur's eye and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Oakheart's been sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong," Bluefur growled.

"Ignore him," Goldenflower advised. "He's so full of himself that he's got no room left for brains." Bluefur ignored the prickling in her pelt at the insult, having to bite her tongue to stop herself from defending him like she did with Snowfur. She didn't want _more_ cats accusing her of being disloyal.

Instead, she snorted. "That just about described the smug fleabag!"

"Look!" Goldenflower stared up at the Great Rock as the leaders bounded to the top. "They're starting!" She hurried away, pushing through her Clan to get to the front. Bluefur was happy to loiter at the back.

Rosetail sat down beside her. "WindClan's looking plump."

Bluefur hadn't noticed, but now she realized that the moorland cats did seem healthy and well fed for once. "I hope they don't get too fat to catch rabbits," she muttered. "We don't want them thieving from the forest again."

Rosetail nudged her. "Don't be so grumpy."

Sunstar was addressing the Clans. "ThunderClan has three new kits." Murmurs of appreciation spread through the Can. "And two new warriors." The ThunderClan leader gazed down at his Clanmates. "Lionheart and Goldenflower."

The two young cats pricked their ears and straightened their whiskers as the Clans called their names. As the cheers died away, Sunstar went on with his report.

"We chased a fox back into Twoleg place and halted the kittypet intrusions."

Bluefur wondered if any of the patrols had seen Pinestar since he'd left.

"ShadowClan has a new medicine cat." It was Cedarstar's turn. He nodded toward the thick-furred, flat-faced gray she-cat that Bluefur had noticed several moon ago, at a previous Gathering. "Yellowfang will work alongside Sagewhisker from now on."

Bluefur narrowed her eyes. Like Hawkheart, Yellowfang had been a warrior first. That made for a dangerous combination, in her experience. Medicine cats should never study the skills of battle; they should be trained only to heal and help their Clanmates.

Hailstar nodded respectfully. "Welcome, Yellowfang."

"May StarClan light your path," Sunstar meowed.

Heatherstar padded forward. "I pray that your ancestors guide you wisely in your duties."

Bluefur's gaze drifted to the foot of the Great Rock. To her surprise, Raggedpelt, the ShadowClan deputy, was narrowing his eyes at Yellowfang. The gray she-cat shot him a look sharper than flint. Had the two Clanmates just quarrelled? Bluefur twitched her ears. Yellowfang didn't look like she'd be easy to get along with. Bluefur didn't envy ShadowClan, having to put up with her as their medicine cat after Sagewhisker.

Heatherstar began her report. "WindClan has thrived this greenleaf. We have never seen so many rabbits on the moor, and we've made the most of StarClan's bountiful gift."

Hailstar stepped forward. "RiverClan, too, has enjoyed rich prey. The river has been full of fish and its banks stocked with prey." He glanced down at his Clan and Bluefur realized the RiverClan was looking straight at Oakheart. "Only one cloud shadows our horizon." He nodded to the RiverClan warrior. "Oakheart has more information."

Bluefur snorted as Oakheart bounded onto the Great Rock. "He has no right to be up there," she hissed to Rosetail, forgetting momentarily that she wasn't Snowfur. A pang went through her as she thought of her sister back at camp, sleeping with Whitekit.

Clearly other cats agreed. Shock murmured through the Clans.

"I am sorry," Oakheart began, his voice carrying clearly across the hollow. "I do not belong here, but with so many cats I was afraid you wouldn't be able o hear me from down there." He nodded to the shadowy base of the rock. "I hope you will forgive my boldness. I do not mean to offend." The murmuring ceased. Ears pricked up and muzzles were raised to hear what the young RiverClan warrior would say next.

"Smooth as a snake," Bluefur growled.

"I know," Rosetail breathed, "and so handsome."

"You don't actually think-"

"Hush!" Rosetail cut her off. "He's speaking."

Oakheart went on to describe a situation the RiverClan cats were having with Twolegs invading their territory and Bluefur let her mind drift. A part of her yearned to be with Oakheart, the young warrior was handsome as Rosetail pointed out and she admired his strength. But he's also the reason her sister wasn't speaking to her!

"Wow." Rosetail leaned against Bluefur. "Why don't we have a warrior like Oakheart in ThunderClan?" she sighed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, he's _RiverClan_. There may be a truce, but we're still supposed to be loyal to our own Clanmates." Bluefur felt uncomfortable hearing Rosetail mooning over the RiverClan warrior. _I'm jealous! _She realized, pushing the thought away as quickly as it surfaced. The leaders were jumping down from the Great Rock. It seemed that the rich greenleaf had brought harmony to the Clans, and there was nothing more to discuss. Perhaps they'd be home before Tigerkit was asleep after all. And she could try reaching out to her sister and talking about the Gathering's events.

Bluefur padded up the slope, pulling ahead of her Clanmates. She didn't want to hear any more praise for the young RiverClan warrior. She wanted to push Oakheart out of her mind. If it wasn't for him, Snowfur would still be acting like her sister. And yet the memory of his gaze in the moonlight lingered in her mind. Bluefur recalled what she had said to Snowfur beside the river. _RiverClan can't all be bad, can they? I mean, they must be cats like us. _

Paw steps sounded at her tail as Sunstar caught up. "Are you in a hurry to get home?" he asked, puffing slightly.

"I just want to speak to Snowfur." Sunstar seemed to puff his chest out a little at that, proud that him requesting she go to the Gathering had seemed to force her to want to make the first step to healing the rift that had come in between them.

"I'm glad you came tonight."

"Did I have any choice?"

"We always have a choice," Sunstar reminded her. "I think Pinestar proved that."

Bluefur didn't reply. She wondered what the ThunderClan leader really wanted to say.

"For example," he went on.

_Here we go. _

"You can choose whether to help your Clan or be a burden to it."

"I'm not a burden."

Sunstar didn't seem interested in Bluefur's objections. "You can choose to mope around over a fight with your sister, or focus on being the best warrior you can be and hope that she can support you. You didn't lose her, Bluefur. Whatever's going on, it's just a fight and the bond between siblings is stronger than that."

It felt like they'd had this conversation before. When Moonflower died.

"I have high hopes for you, Bluefur. You were my apprentice once, and I will always feel like your mentor. I want you to strive to become the best warrior you can be, because I believe one day ThunderClan will have need of your gifts."

Bluefur slowed to a stop and allowed Sunstar to continue on without her. _Does he know about the prophecy? _Surely not, or he would have said something. Besides, blazing through the forest at the head of her Clan didn't seem so exciting now that she wasn't sure if Snowfur wanted to be by her side or not. Had she really believed Goosefether's vague prophecy once? Snowfur had said it was nonsense, just the rambling of a cranky old medicine cat. Maybe she'd been right all along.

As her Clanmates thronged around her at the top of the ravine, Bluefur gazed across the valley with Goosefeather's words echoing in her head.

_You are fire, and you will blaze through the forest. But beware. Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water. _


	4. Chapter 4

Snowfur was curled around her only kit when Bluefur came barging into the nursery. The moon was still high, but the kits had fallen asleep a while ago and Snowfur flicked her tail crossly at the interruption.

"I need to speak with you." Bluefur whispered her blue eyes flashing in the light of the moon. Snowfur licked the top of Whitekit's head, before slowly getting up and following her sister out of the nursery.

The two sat on the edge of the clearing, Snowfur looking at Bluefur expectantly. "I know you've been mad at me since the day we ran into that ShadowClan patrol." Bluefur started, making Snowfur stare at her confused.

"I haven't been mad, Bluefur, I've been busy. Taking care of a kit is full-time work." She patiently explained, not expecting her sister to understand seeing how she had made it clear she was quite against the idea of having kits so young.

Bluefur seemed flustered, as if she wasn't expecting that response. "Well... I'd also like a bigger role in Whitekit's life. I'm his kin and I never spend any time with him."

Snowfur faked a cough to cover up the scoff that tried to escape. _And who's fault is that? _Bluefur had been avoiding the nursery as if all the queens had come down with greencough. Snowfur wasn't sure why, but she had decided it was none of her business. What her sister did with her spare-time was of no concern of Snowfur's. By the sounds of it, however, Bluefur had been spending the past half a moon moping around. _She's been in one of her moods, once again. _

"You're welcome to be as involved in his upbringing as you wish, that's completely up to you. I do know he misses you." Both cats turned to face the nursery. Even in the dark, Whitekit's fur could be spotted through the brambles.

Bluefur nodded respectfully, "thank you sister." She murmured brushing her tail down Snowfur's flank. Snowfur nodded back at her, before padding back into the nursery.

"I'm back my sweet kit." She whispered, curling around Whitekit.

"Look what I've learned!" Whitekit was scrambling away from Snowfur, the dawn light filtering in through the branches. He crouched on the den floor, his tail straight and his belly pressed on the soft earth in a perfect hunting crouch.

"That's great," Snowfur purred. "Who taught you that?"

"Lionheart," Whitekit mewed proudly. He blinked at her, and she felt her chest swell with pride as she saw her own blue eyes reflecting back at her. "Will you teach me some battle moves?"

"Maybe your father will."

Spottedkit was struggling out of Swiftbreeze's nest. The white splashes on her tortoiseshell pelt gleamed in the pale dawn. Whitekit scrambled over to her. "Do you want me to show you the hunter's crouch?" he mewed. She nodded and hunkered down while Whitekit steadied her tail. "You have to keep it really still," he muttered through the mouthful of fur.

"I'll always be envious of their endless energy," Snowfur mewed to Robinwing.

The small brown queen lifted her head. Frostkit and Brindlekit stirred against her belly with mews of protest. "I'm not excited for the coming days as these two start exploring more." She purred.

"They grow up so fast." Snowfur said, looking away from Whitekit to watch Frostkit and Brindlekit.

"Attack!" Whitekit gave a warning yowl and launched himself at Snowfur. His tiny claws pricked her pelt as he dangled from her fur. Growling like a badger, she stomped around the den, pretending to try to throw him off while he squealed with delight.

Fur scraped at the entrance.

"Thistleclaw!" Whitekit greeted his father with a happy mew as the tom squeezed into the nursery.

Thistleclaw looked over his son's head and purred a greeting to his mate.

"Young warrior," he said, facing his son, "are you ready to practice those battle moves I showed you?" He pushed his way out after his kit. "You never know when some mangy RiverClan fur ball is going to steal into camp.

Snowfur followed, her whiskers twitching. She wondered if Whitekit was still too young for battle training. "He might get hurt!" she protested.

Thistleclaw rubbed his muzzle against hers, "do you think I'd ever let our son get hurt?" With that, he turned back to Whitekit and urged him to rear up on his stubby hind legs. "Come on, my little warrior. See if you can duck this." He swiped a paw close to Whitekit's ear.

Snowfur purred, settling down in the dirt to watch the two practice. She was proud of her mate and her kit, and besides herself with happiness for her small family.

Snowfur gazed around camp, eyes narrowing as she saw Goosefeather whispering to Bluefur, the two of them looking with horror at Thistleclaw's game with Whitekit. _How dare she think the crazy old medicine cat knows better than us. _Was Goosefeather warning Bluefur about Thistleclaw? Did they seriously not trust her mate to be with their son?

She looked away, focusing again on Thistleclaw and Whitekit.

He was instructing Whitekit again. "Now when you dive, try twisting at the last moment." Whitekit attempted the move, he didn't quite get it, but even trained apprentices struggled with it. Thistleclaw congratulated him on the attempt and urged him to try again. They continued training until Sunstar walked over.

"Thistleclaw, I want you out hunting with Bluefur." Thistleclaw curled his lip in contempt, and a piece of Snowfur wished she could have the same reaction. Her sister had been acting more like a burden on the Clan than anything else lately, all because she thought Snowfur had been mad at her. It was good to hear though that she was agreeing to participate in Clan life now, after their talk last night.

"Why isn't Tawnyspots managing patrols?" Snowfur spoke up, while Whitekit started sniffing around, looking for something fun to do now that Thistleclaw wasn't training him anymore.

"He's sick, again." Sunstar said shortly, before turning to walk away.

Thistleclaw brushed against Snowfur. "I'll go hunt with Bluefur, keep an eye on our rambunctious little scamp. Him and Tigerkit seem to be quite the pair." Speaking of the two kits, they were wrestling in front of the nursery, little squeaks escaping from both of them. She purred, looking at them lovingly before touching noses with Thistleclaw.

"Have a good hunt, may StarClan light your path." Thistleclaw turned away, meeting Bluefur halfway to the camp entrance and the two uncomfortably walked out.

Snowfur looked back at her kit, trying not to worry about what Thistleclaw or Bluefur could possibly be saying to each other.

"It doesn't look good to be having a deputy get sick this much." Leopardfoot had padded up to Snowfur while she was lost in her thoughts and she mewed hello at the cat she'd grown up with.

"I know, I was just thinking how thin he was getting. This is what, his fourth? Fifth time? falling ill, that poor cat." Snowfur shook her head in sympathy.

"I wonder who Sunstar's going to elect to take his place," Leopardfoot sighed.

"Leopardfoot! You shouldn't say that!" Snowfur was shocked that she would imply that Tawnyspots may be getting closer to death, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder the same thing. _Do I have a chance to take Tawnyspots place?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Warrior Cats and some excerpts come directly from Bluestar's Prophecy, which I also don't take credit for!**

**NorthWindBlowing: Thank you!**

**FreeEcho: Haha I was hoping they would be! I'm pretty sure Thistleclaw wouldn't have been training in the Dark Forest if Snowfur hadn't died, and I imagine that while he still may be a very arrogant and aggressive cat, he wouldn't be as cruel as Bluefur sees him to be. I also really wanna show that Snowfur's only seeing one side of him! So while the rest of the Clan sees a war-ready warrior, she just sees a loving mate who's devoted to spending time with his kit and wife :)**

**Kurioimori: They're gonna get along again for sure! I think the bond between siblings really is stronger than a fight, and Bluefur is just feeling jealous of the distance that Whitekit creates, but that won't be a problem forever. At the end of the day, they're both still sisters, and that comes before everything else.**

**Shadowwolf1997: Ahhh I know, and I do feel bad about it! I definitely don't hate Bluefur's character, I actually really admire her! I think she's just very empathetic, and she feels the emotional aches in her Clan in a way the rest of the cats don't. So they simply don't understand where she's coming from. But now that she knows her and Snowfur aren't actually fighting, she'll have a redemption! I just really needed to emphasize her empathy and bouts of depression that she's prone to, for something that happens later on to be explained.**

Snowfur flicked her ears as she heard her sister enter the hollow. Whitekit was sleeping peacefully against her, tuckered out from the fighting with Thistleclaw and then from playing with Tigerkit.

"I came back early to spend time with Whitekit." Snowfur flicked her ears again, hopefully her sister knows to come in quietly! She didn't hear the rest of the conversation she had, or who it was with.

Bluefur squeezed into the nursery, and Snowfur met her blue gaze before looking down to the sleeping Whitekit. "He was tired after his feed," she apologized. "I think Thistleclaw and Tigerkit wore him out."

Bluefur nuzzled him gently and licked the top of his head. "He's going to grow up and be the strongest warrior our Clan has ever seen." She murmured to her sister and Snowfur blinked appreciatively.

Bluefur backed out of the nursery, and Snowfur rested her head in her nest. As much as she adored Whitekit, she missed being on patrols and helping her Clan. She was feeling antsy and cooped up in the small den and couldn't wait for her son to finally be apprenticed so she could get back to her warrior duties. Although today was Tigerkit's ceremony, so Whitekit wouldn't be that far behind him.

Snowfur could hear the low voices of Thrushpelt and Bluefur, they must be talking fairly close to the nursery. She hoped that the two would end up together, Thrushpelt was a good warrior. He was kind and a loyal member of ThunderClan. A much better choice than Oakheart was, Snowfur flicked her tail just thinking about how quick her sister was to jump to that RiverClan warrior's defence.

She let herself drift to sleep, trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling that she should be doing more for her Clan from her pelt.

Snowfur awoke to Sunstar's yowl from Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock."

Leopardfoot was grooming Tigerkit, trying to tame some of his bushy hair.

Whitekit stumbled around, eyes still blurry from sleep as he focused on Snowfur. "What's going on?" He questioned.

"You'll see," she purred, proud for Leopardfoot. It wasn't always so certain that Tigerkit would get to be this age, his sisters Nightkit and Mistkit had both died when the three of them were only a few days old.

She nudged Whitekit out of the nursery, and the other kits came out just as confused with their mothers. Leopardfoot pushed Tigerkit to the middle of the clearing, where he sat with his chest puffed out.

Bluefur was squeezing herself out of the warriors' den, while Fuzzypelt and White-eye were on their paws beside the nettle patch. Lionheart and Goldenflower were dragging a bundle of bracken through the camp entrance; they abandoned it beside the barrier of gorse and hurried to join their Clanmates. Adderfang had been stretched outside the warriors' den, and Poppydawn and Speckletail had been chatting with Windflight and Dappletail at the edge of the clearing. They all came to join Featherwhisker and Goosefeather, who sat beside Sparrowpelt with their tails wrapped neatly over their paws.

As Snowfur settled beside Robinwing, she swept her eyes across the camp, purposely seeking out Tawnyspots. She found him, thin and trembling, crouched in the fern tunnel, shadows dappling his dull pelt. _He really looks sick! _

The Clan stared up expectantly at the ThunderClan leader.

"Clanmates, it's time to welcome a new apprentice." Sunstar, his eyes fixed on Tigerkit, leaped down from Highrock and beckoned the young tom forward. Leopardfoot quivered with pride as the ThunderClan leader went on.

"Tigerkit is six moons old and more than ready to begin his training. From this day, until he earns his warrior name, he shall be known as Tigerpaw."

Snowfur looked around at her Clanmates, all seemed excited to see who would become the young apprentice's mentor. Thistleclaw was more than ready for an apprentice, seeing how well he had been training their kit, and Snowfur hoped it would be him.

"Thistleclaw will be his mentor."

The spiky warrior padded forward, tail high, and pressed his broad muzzle to Tigerpaw's head.

"Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!" As the Clan cheered his name, Snowfur felt as though she would burst with pride, which must be similar to how Leopardfoot was feeling. This also meant Thistleclaw was one step closer to becoming deputy, and although Snowfur wanted to secure that spot herself, she would be beside herself with joy if her mate got in instead. This was, of course, all reliant on Tawnyspots, but from the way he was looking, a new deputy was not out of the question.

Whitekit nuzzled closer against Snowfur's white pelt, blending in perfectly. "I'm glad Sunstar didn't make Bluefur Tigerpaw's mentor," he mewed. "I want her to be _my _mentor."

Snowfur purred, wrapping her tail around her little kit. "I'm sure Bluefur would be honoured to mentor you, little one." And she was sure her sister would train her kit well.

Poppydawn padded forward as Sunstar went on. "I have one more announcement," the ThunderClan leader meowed. "Poppydawn has decided to move into the elder's den."

Snowfur wasn't surprised. While watching the Clan's going-ons, she'd seen that Poppydawn was bringing back smaller fresh-kill than the rest of the patrols she was on, and her muzzle was beginning to fleck with grey.

Poppydawn dipped her head. "I am grateful to my Clan for giving me the chance to serve them this long, and for the peaceful life I will have as an elder," she meowed formally.

Her Clanmates streamed around her, brushing muzzles, flicking tails.

Tigerpaw shouldered his way through the crowd and touched his nose to Poppydawn's. "I'll take better care of you than any other apprentice!" he promised.

Snowfur admired the young tom's eagerness, remembering her own apprenticeship and how much she resented the dull chores like clearing out dens. Tigerpaw was certainly determined to live by the warrior code and Thistleclaw would teach him how to do so in a strong and formidable way.

"Finally" Sunstar had one more announcement "while Tawnyspots is ill, Adderfang will stand in as deputy."

Stormtail nodded to his dentate as Adderfang puffed out his chest.

"Tawnyspots will return to his duties once he's recovered," Sunstar added.

Uneasy glances flashed between Stormtail, Fuzzypelt, and Adderfang. Clearly the senior warriors weren't as certain of Tawnyspot's recovery as there leader was.

Goosefeather stepped forward. "I need help gathering herbs," he announced. The Clan stared at him. Snowfur was surprised that the medicine cat was acting like a medicine cat for once, and imagined the rest of the Clan had similar thoughts.

"Bluefur?" Goosefeather tipped his head to one side. "Would you come?"

Deciding not to meddle in their business, Snowfur turned to Whitekit. "Now that Tigerpaw is out of the nursery, you need to be careful with the younger kits. They can't play as rough as you can." He nodded in understanding, before scampering off to bother Frostkit and Spottedkit.

She watched the Clan again, wishing more than anything to be a part of it once more so she could have a shot at replacing Tawnyspots. _And once I'm leader, I'll have Bluefur as my deputy. We always promised that's how it would be. _


End file.
